theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 29, 2014/Chat log
Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:15 Dragonian King hi lily i is first 6:16 Flower1470 brb Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:16 Flower1470 i re-enabled chat hacks for myself and now im having problems I forget how i fixed them last time ugh whatever 6:18 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:19 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:19 Loving77 hey hey hey You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:25 Flower1470 I think Webkinz is almost done 6:25 Loving77 ooo 6:25 Flower1470 They just ran a contest that gave players a TON of prizes. Including a bunch of free things that normally cost a ton. And they're now shutting down their apps 6:27 Dragonian King :O 6:28 Flower1470 I know we have it for at least another month, due to the Wacky celebration But I have seen no news after that 6:29 Dragonian King uh oh 6:29 Flower1470 This is what they're giving away to each person who logs in on a certain date: "10,000 Kinz Cash Three extra spins on the Wheel of Wow Three free Spree rolls Three Jumbleberry Fields plays One Spin on the Super Wheel All Webkinz World mobile apps will be FREE during play days 30%, 40%, 50%, 60%, or 70% off specific eStore Pets. A FREE Melanie Pet Buddy An Adventure Park Backpack The Goobers room theme 3,000 eStore points and Exclusive Play Day #OneWebkinzWorld themed Items!" 6:30 Dragonian King oh my it feels like what toontown did when they were closing 6:31 Flower1470 That's what I think 10k kc reminds me of when Disney filled our banks All of the free activities is like when they gave everybody memberships 6:34 Dragonian King i'm going to print out all of my pet certificates 6:34 Flower1470 good idea You are now away. 7:04 Dragonian King i cant believe webkinz might close You are no longer away. 7:06 Flower1470 I can Nothing lasts forever They're losing popularity very quickly 7:07 Dragonian King well i can but it feels unreal-ish 7:08 Flower1470 Yeah 7:10 Dragonian King kind of like toontown we were all expecting it but when they announced it we were all like "NO WAY" 7:11 Flower1470 exactly You are now away. 7:17 Dragonian King http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140758-happy-birthday-727/#entry1926895 (rofl) You are no longer away. 7:17 Flower1470 :P 7:17 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PofM_EfBqtg HOOPLA 7:18 Flower1470 LOL 7:19 Loving77 lol 7:22 Dragonian King want to hear the most annoying thing ever 7:22 Flower1470 sure 7:22 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKpM5rqvXQw 7:25 Flower1470 THAT WASNT ANNOYING THAT WAS AWESOME 7:28 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-0-3ccxMl0 awesomer although slightly obnoxious :D 7:29 Flower1470 that was the best episode 7:32 Loving77 yeah it was You are now away. LILY LOOK AT THIS AWESOME TURTLE http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Testudo_Erat_Numen You are no longer away. 7:38 Flower1470 aww 7:38 Loving77 ITS AWESOME BC ITS NAME IS LATIN 7:38 Flower1470 dont you have that card? 7:38 Loving77 yes 7:38 Flower1470 :P 7:39 Loving77 SILLY LOOK AT THE TURTLE 7:39 Dragonian King FINLAND its pink 7:40 Loving77 IT AN AWESOME TURTLE 7:41 Dragonian King pink turtle of deatttth lily let's duel i have a cool monster to summon 7:41 Loving77 It's name says nothing about death :P 7:41 Flower1470 XD Peep: its* i dont want to duel you 7:43 Loving77 DUEL HIM LILY HERE USE TESTUDO ERAT NUMEN -throws card- 7:44 Flower1470 *card blows away with the wind* good job Peep 7:44 Loving77 -catches- 7:44 Dragonian King * Dragonian King gets the card back i summon winged dragon of blue slifer white exodia the tormentor You are now away. 7:49 Loving77 boo Dragonian King ... Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:53 Flower1470 pretty sure that was our internet 7:53 Loving77 bleh 7:54 Flower1470 Peep you have to at least watch the beginning of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtjEqDkE6J0 7:54 Dragonian King mine went "WHOA" too You are now away. 8:09 Loving77 That's cool but the dude missed some of the best parts You are no longer away. 8:10 Flower1470 ik D: 8:11 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:11 Dragonian King bye peep 8:11 Loving77 and if Chris comes on tell him to vote on the poll >:( 8:12 Flower1470 okay lol Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:13 Flower1470 ooo 8:14 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:36 Chrisgaff Well, better go vote. XD You are no longer away. 8:37 Flower1470 Hey Chris :P 8:37 Chrisgaff Hey guys. :P 8:37 Dragonian King hi chris You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:13 Flower1470 . Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:16 Flower1470 ooo 9:19 Dragonian King uh bye chris Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:19 Chrisgaff I crashed. :P You are now away. 9:24 Dragonian King wb i gtg, bye You are no longer away. 9:50 Flower1470 bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:50 Flower1470 ooo 9:51 Chrisgaff Dang it Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014